Nota medica
by Kisshu-love1
Summary: Que puede pasar en un año? Que puedes hacer en un año...? Que puedes hacer siendo tu ultimo año de vida? Oneshot Kisshigo dedicado a los que mueren en la lucha contra el cáncer


**Kisshu-love1: Tokyo mew mew no me pertenece**

Nota medica

P.O.V. Ichigo

Hoy es un día muy especial ¿Por qué? Porque hoy me entere que a mis 17 años yo Ichigo Momomiya estoy embarazada de mi querido novio Kisshu Ikisatashi, un cyniclon… creíamos que esto no era posible por ser yo una humana y él un cyniclon y con esto demostramos que no somos tan diferentes, estoy llevando vida dentro de mí, llevo a un o una pequeña hibrido(a) de la persona que amo.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que me entere que estaba embarazada tuve problemas para que mis padres lo entendieran y mas mi papa que siempre a sido sobreprotector, mis amigas se sorprendieron pero lo entendieron y me felicitaron, Pudding inmediatamente corrió abrazarme, Lettuce lo entendió casi inmediatamente, Sakuro y Keiichiro me felicitaron, a Minto y Shirogane casi les da un infarto pero bueno yo fui la que para empezar le propuso a Kisshu tener un hijo.

Ya pasaron dos meses, le estoy echando ganas a la escuela para que pueda terminar el año antes de que mi vientre empiece a crecer, en dos meses voy a mi primer ultrasonido ¡qué emoción!, Shirogane y Minto a un no lo superan pero me dan su apoyo, después de todo quien iba a pensar que yo, quien había dicho mas de mil veces que no estaría con Kish ni aunque fuera el ultimo ser viviente de la galaxia, terminara embarazada del mencionado.

Estoy en mi primer ultrasonido y no es un niño ¡sino tres! Dos niños y una niña este es mejor de lo que esperaba, tres hermosos bebes míos y de Kisshu-koi, la próxima semana nos casamos ya tenemos el vestido, la reservación y todo, pronto seré la señora Ikisatashi.

Hoy es el día de mi boda están mis amigo y maestros todos están sorprendidos, Miwa y Moe están llorando silenciosamente por lo de antes de que me enterara que estaba embarazada les dije que estaría bien y que guardaran el secreto ya que yo quería hacer esto.

Tengo 7 meses de embarazo hice mis exámenes finales y mi panza ya creció ¡Y valla que esta grande! Mis hermosos bebes, Kisshu esta muy emocionado después de todo falta un mes para que nazcan y dos para…

Hoy estoy en el hospital mis hermosos hijos están muy sanos y hermosos la niña se llama Ichigo como yo, El niño Kish, y la otra niña Zoey los tres tienen el pelo Rojo y ojos ámbares dorados… ya falta poco, derrame una lagrima ante aquel recuerdo sin borrar la sonrisa que tenia en mi rostro por ver a mis niños sanos y salvos.

Ya paso una semana desde que me dieron de alta estoy en mis cuarto escribiendo, mis bebes están dormidos parecen angelitos me duele saber lo que pasara pronto, Kisshu esta en la escuela pero prometió regresar inmediatamente que terminara para ayudarme.

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que di a luz estoy en el hospital hoy enferme gravemente, siento mi cuerpo cansado y mis parpados pesados estoy escribiendo en la camilla ya que tengo que terminarla y no puedo ya que cuando voy a terminar mis lagrimas arruinan el papel.

Ya paso una semana desde que me hospitalizaron Miwa y Moe están en el hospital, no dejan de derramar lagrimas al igual que mis padres, mis camaradas, mis jefes incluso los hermanos de Kisshu Pai y Taruto, me alegra que Miwa y Moe no lo hayan dicho ya que yo se los pedí, mi madre tiene a Kish en sus brazos está dormido mis padre tiene a Ichigo y a Zoey, Kisshu… mi Kisshu está leyendo la nota que pedí a los doctores que le entregaran cuando ocurriera tenía su hermosos ojos color ámbar dorado bañados en lagrimas y leía como podía la nota llega de lagrimas secas mías y lagrimas frescas de él, la nota decía:

Kisshu:

Si estás leyendo esto es porque por fin llego el momento en el que tengo que partir, el momento en el que abandone esta vida, probablemente tienes muchas preguntas entre ellas ¿por qué morí? Bueno hace exactamente 365 días fui al médico con Miwa y Moe ya que se me caía mucho el pelo y me diagnostico cáncer, me dijo que no podía hacer nada y que solo me quedaba un año de vida, le dije que si había algo que podía hacer para contrarrestar la perdida de cabello y que mis hijos no tuvieran el mismo problema que yo, el me dijo que no era hereditario y que si había algo para que el cabello no se me callera yo le pedí el producto y obligue a Miwa y a Moe que dijeran nada porque no quería preocuparlos, por esa razón quería un hijo yo se que eras el último de los Ikisatashi por no tener otros familiares de sangre y ahora tienes a 3 pequeños descendientes a quienes debes cuidar, cuidalos muy bien, dales la educación que yo quería para ellos… te veré en la otra vida.

Att. La señora Ikisatashi

P.D. Te amo aquí, y en la otra vida siempre te amaré

-Ichigo…-pronunciaba entre sollozos en triste cyniclon

P.O.V. Normal

Ichigo vio por última vez a sus padres, camaradas, jefes, amigas, esposo e hijos antes de irse para no volver jámas.

P.O.V. Kisshu

-Ya han pasado 5 años de aquel dia, de aquel fatigoso dia en el que tu moriste Sakuro y Keiichiro tienen un hijo de 4 años, Lettuce y Pai tienen gemelos de 1 año recuerdas que siempre supimos que esos dos se amaban? Ese amor dio frutos, Taruto por fin se le declaro a Pudding y ya llevan 5 años de novios, Minto y Ryou ya se van a casar, Ichigo, Zoey y Kish van a entrar a primero de primaria Kish es muy inteligente y tiene mi personalidad, Ichigo es muy deportiva y tímida, Zoey me recuerda a ti sabes? Kish y Zoey tienen orejas de gato e Ichigo de cyniclon, todo va bien, sigo estudiando para profesor este es mi ultimo semestre, Miwa tu amiga se caso con el estúpido de tu ex novio, estoy en tu tumba te traje flores no había podido por la escuela y no sabia a donde te habían llevado había estado mucho tiempo buscando donde, los niños no saben que tu estas en esta tumba y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, que te vieran en persona y no solo te vean en fotos, ¡¿Por qué te tuviste que ir Ichigo?!¡Por que tuviste que dejarme?! Pude haber sido yo ¡¿Por que tu?!

P.O.V Normal

En el panteón se encontraba un joven de por lo menos 23 años con pelo verde bosque corto piel pálida y unos ojos color ámbar dorados inundados en lagrimas a su lado se encontraban tres niños un niño de 5 años pelirrojo con ojos colos ámbar dorado y piel pálida con orejas y cola de gato, a su lado dos niñas con el mismo color de pelo y ojos que el niño, pero su piel no era tan palida, la niña que tenia orejas largas y puntiagudas al igual que el joven, tenía el pelo hasta su cadera y la otra niña con orejas y cola de gato hasta un poquito mas arriba de su cintura

-Su madre estaría orgullosa de ustedes- dijo de repente el joven que correspondía al nombre de Kisshu

-Papa quien era nuestra madre?- dijo el pequeño niño con orejas y cola de gato que correspondía al nombre de Kish

-Su madre es una maravillosa mujer de eso pueden estar seguros

FIN

**Kisshu-love1: Ya se que no deveria estar aquí! Pero de repente se me ocurrió esto y si no lo escribia se me hiba a olvidar**

**Kisshu: Tipico de ti…**

**Kisshu-love1: Damare, Uresae(o como se escriba)**

**Kisshu: Reviews, dejen reviews **

**Kisshu-love1: Jane**


End file.
